fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Civilization VII (RosettaChiko)/Argentine
The Argentine people represent a civilization in Civilization VII released in the first season of downloadable content. They are led by Eva Perón, First Lady of Argentina, major political activist, and cultural icon. Historical Information Argentina gained independence from Spain in the early 1800s, becoming a republic in 1831 under Juan Manuel de Rosas. The nation has since undergone many changes, and was shaped by its large waves of European immigration in the 1880s. Argentina remained neutral in World War II even after the attack on Pearl Harbor, but Argentina's economy was severely struggling throughout this time. After the war, Juan Perón and his wife Eva Perón had major popularity in the nation; Perón took office of presidency in 1946 and began the Peronism ideology. Perón was forced to resign from presidency after several attempts of a military coup had occurred, and the Dirty War began. The government outlawed Peronism, and conducted violence against anyone accused of socialism or left-wing ideologies. However, in 1983, Raúl Alfonsín took office of presidency campaigning to take action against the human rights violations of this administration. Today, Argentina is the largest Spanish-speaking country in the world, and is considered an economic capital of the southern hemisphere. Strategy Ability The unique ability of Argentina is Avenida Corrientes. When a Great Musician is consumed, Argentina receives a one-time boost in Culture equal to 550% of the current Culture per turn. Theater Squares activate a Culture Bomb and exert cultural pressure equal to 15% of the cultural pressure the city center exerts. This gives Argentina a major cultural advantage from the start. Avenida Corrientes is a major street in Buenos Aires, considered the "Argentine Broadway." There is a close sense of a tie with the tango and porteño identity here. The Avenida is a major cultural location in Argentina, with architecture of an Art Deco style and many theaters. Unique Unit The unique unit of Argentina is the Gaucho. The Gaucho replaces the Cavalry, requiring the Military Sciences technology in order to be trained. Compared to the Cavalry, the Gaucho has less combat strength (56 vs. 62). However, the Gaucho gains Culture equal to the damage it both deals and takes every time it is in battle, giving Argentina, once again, a cultural advantage. Gauchos are another cultural symbol of Argentina. At the core, the gaucho is a horseman who is quite skilled at his work. To an extent, gauchos may be compared to cowboys of the North American west, although they have many differences, most notably in the way they dress. Unique Building The unique building of Argentina is Teatro. The Teatro replaces the Amphitheater, requiring the Drama and Poetry Civic in order to be constructed in a Theater Square district. The Teatro, just as the Amphitheater, provides +2 Culture per turn for the empire and small amounts of tourism for the city where it is built. Furthermore, it will double the Culture received from all trade routes coming to and from the city where a Teatro is built. Teatro is the Spanish word for "theater." Argentina is considered one of the theater capitals of the world, particularly in the capital city of Buenos Aires. As mentioned, the Avenida Corrientes is a large avenue running through the city containing many theaters. Teatro Colón, an opera house which was opened in 1857, is the most important theater in Argentina, considered a cultural symbol of the nation and its theaters; it has some of the best acoustics coming from its historical era. Leader Eva Perón (1919-1952) is the leader of Argentina. She was the First Lady of Argentina during the terms of her husband, Juan Perón. Evita was an activist, an actress, and later in her life, a politician. She pursued the cause of women's rights in the nation of Argentina, and, due to this allowed her husband to receive an overwhelming victory in the nation's elections. Evita became a cultural icon in Argentina due to her former career of acting, which she then moved on to become a politician. Leader Ability Eva Perón's ability is called Woman with the Whip. For every two citizens in the capital city (meant to represent every woman citizen, 50% of the population), every city center is provided with +1 Production. +2 Gold and +1 Culture are provided for the empire as well. This gives Argentina a great boost in the early game to get kickstarted, though this boost remains throughout the entire game, and builds up overtime. In Argentina, Eva Perón has been seen as the most important person in the fight for women's suffrage. She, furthermore, was an activist for women's rights and other related causes including the Eva Perón foundation. This makes her a symbol for women's rights and causes in the nation. Traits *Preferred Religion: Catholicism *Preferred Government: Democracy *Disliked Government: Fascism *Preferred Victory: Cultural *Historical Era: Atomic Era *Behavior: Creative / Charismatic *Disliked Behavior: Expansive *Geographic Group: South American Cities Capital City: Buenos Aires Tier One All of these city names will be randomly chosen when a city is founded after the capital has been founded. *Rosario *Cordoba *Mendoza *La Plata *Tucuman *Mar del Plata *Salta *Santa Fe Tier Two All tier one cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *San Juan *Resistencia *Neuquen *Santiago del Estero *Corrientes *Avellaneda *Bahia Blanca *San Salvador de Jujuy Tier Three All tier two cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Quilmes *Lanus *Comodoro Rivadavia *Concordia *Formosa *La Rioja *Moreno *Ituzaingo Category:Subpages Argentine